


The Grumpy Captain

by azparagon



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azparagon/pseuds/azparagon
Comments: 20





	The Grumpy Captain

Act 1

Han Solo gazed at his ship from the doorway of the docking bay. He liked to check on her. She may not look like much, but to him she was everything. Transportation, home, recreation, valuable possession. If he couldn't find a job quickly  
his debtor may come for her. He doubted it though. HIs mistakes would be taken out of his own body.  
"Chewie! see if you can find someone or somethig that needs transport!" His friend roared back at him. He stared at the ground for several moments, and then looked back at his ship, then quietly turned and walked away.  
Nothing came to mind. His eyes started to turn about and look for shady characters--those who were bounty hunters. Everyone here was a shady character.  
"i know! Joola!" He'd had an on again, off again relationship with a local. She had as much direction as he did: it all came down to who was employing them on a particular day. She could usually be found at a local jawa juice back  
alley place. The smells wafted through the alleys of the spaceports. All sorts, but mostly the curious kind. There were stormtroopers about . Not usual for this place . Here in the outer rim the Empire wasn't too concerned  
what was going on. Maybe it was the pick up in rebellious activity.  
There she was. Joola was sitting on a stool behind the bar, not really paying attention to much. She didn't seem to be working, which she made look easy. A young woman of average height, she had frizzy hair and eyes of similar  
to the dust storms of this forgotten planet. He stopped and smiled faintly. It took several moments for her to notice him, and when she did she rolled her eyes. Han, already feeling dejected , shrugged and walked over anyway.  
"Joola, i'm back in port, at least for a short stay hopefully."  
"Why tell me?" She shot back.  
"Well i thought, hey while i'm here, why not drop in on my favorite girl?"  
She grunted and rolled her eyes again.  
"Um, how about we go somewhere and talk?"  
"why should we? You never pay a bit of attention to me, except when you have nothing better to do."  
Han shifted his feet and looked down. "I'm not the only one. You could be a little nicer." She began to open her mouth to answer back , but he spoke up again. "Hey it's the nature of the business. I get a job and i have to   
fly across the galaxy. It's no different for you. Why be so hard on ourselves?"  
She frowned and turned her eyes to the left. Han reached out his hand and stroked her arm. She looked at him. "Hey, come on." He said gently. "Let's just go talk ."   
"I'm working." Her coworker shot her a questioning glance. "Well things are slow." She pursed her mouth again and then began to go along, leading him.  
Her coworker watched them, then shook his head and smiled.  
Act 2

Joola kissed Han passionately in the forgotten walkway above one of the docks. He started to get lost in it, forgetting about his co-pilots mission. He reached down to knead her buttocks.  
"mmmh i said i wouldn't let you do this to me again."  
"You're kissing me sweetheart."  
"Don't make me regret it, like you always do."  
He kissed her back hard, almost as hard as she kissed him. She broke the kiss and turned her head and put it agains his chest.  
"Men , you're never reliable, but always predictable. He Squished his face, unsure how to react. Unpredictable huh?  
She looked up at him. "I know. Maybe there's something i could do to get you to come around more often, and for longer. He looked at her quizically. Her eyes opened and she licked her lips, and then she began to lower  
herself. Han could be dense sometimes and it took him a moment to realize what she meant.  
"Here?" She bean to tug at his pants. "Uhh anyone could find us here."  
"So? Afraid your parents will find out ?" Han looked at the wall and grinned. "Not at all ."  
She enveloped him easily. His eyes closed and he thought to himself this was not new to her. He looked around again. The only thing lucky about not getting a job was having time for this. This day had turned luckier than he thought.  
BZZZZ!! Han looked down. Joola reached for the comm on her waist.  
"Got it. Be right there." She stood up. "Sorry gotta run, bossman has a job." "wha-- i mean you were ..." "Hahah i know! Well now you know how it feels." off she went. Han stood there stunned.

Act 3

Half an hour later....  
"But who's gonna fly it kid? You?"  
"You bet i could ! I'm not such a bad pilot myself ! We don't have to listen to this!" Luke Skywalker's companion calmed him and answered the pilot , but Luke had to wonder: why was this pilot so grumpy?


End file.
